Fighting in the snow
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: It's during the Volturi accounter and what happens afterward with this cute couple but Kate is feeling insecure Is that even possible?


**Fighting in the snow**

Kate didn't give a toss about what the consequences of her actions would be, She was blinded by rage. Screaming as she ran straight for Caius and no one would be able to stop her from reaching him, not a friend or a foe. Rosalie bared the brunt of her anger and was left withering on the ground. Kate did feel awful, she didn't want to use her powers like Jane did, as a form of torture and punishment not protection but she couldn't stop. Revenge was the only thing that would cure. Now Kate understood how anger had amplified Bella's powers, how it was amplifying her powers at this present moment. Anger seemed to be generating strength from with her which she didn't even realize were there. Emmett was furious as he saw Rosalie lying in the snow. He lunged for Kate but only managed to throw her down for a brief second before his legs buckled from the shock.

"Bring her down!" Edward shouted.

She was nearly there, only a few more yards were separating her from her target. Suddenly she felt a body ramming into her. The force wasn't as strong as Emmett's but never the less she found her self face down in the snow.

"Kate, just calm down!" Garrett commanded as he held her arms rigidly behind her back, pushing her deeper into the snow by using all his weight.

"Garrett please I don't want to hurt you," Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's exactly what you're going to have to do if you want to get past _me_," he stated. _That's it he asked for it_, she could feel his body violently jerking underneath her but he stood firm.

"Damn it Garrett! Let go of me," she yelled. The sound of her voice being slightly muffled as her mouth filled up with snow. Just then her eyes glazed over, she couldn't…. see but she could feel Garrett's former strength return to him as he more forcibly held her down. There was no way that she was going to give up without a fight even though for some reason her special power wasn't working. It wasn't in her temperament as a human and it sure as hell isn't now as an immortal. She thrashed and kicked wildly at Garrett's body.

"Awww Katie can't shock anyone guess the playing field is even," he whispered, "It's time for tough love." Kate hissed and spat, managing to temporarily break free; she was now upright and throwing blind punches at him but then unexpectedly her eye sight returned. Garrett's sandy hair now hung loosely around his face, framing his ruby eyes that where filled with concern and understanding. Her body lay still underneath him, grief rippling through her face and resting in her eyes. He stroked her face.

"I'm sorry," she wailed.

_This was it. They were all going to die._

"I'll follow you anywhere women," Garrett said. Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed despite herself.

Only someone like Garrett could provide comic relief at a time like this.

********

Finally the whole Volturi thing was over and no one got killed…well except one. Kate was _so_ confused by the range of emotion s that coursed through her body. Despair, relief, hope and love all at the same time, no wonder Japer couldn't stand near her. Quietly she slipped out of the Cullen's house and made her way towards the lake. The clear blue water looked so inviting and the rays of sunshine that danced across the surface beckoned her to enter. She just settled for stroking the water gently with her finger tips as her thoughts and worries took her once more and she was so caught up in her own internal struggle that she did not notice a certain vampire behind her.

He cleared his throat and Kate spun around. "Mind if I join you?" Garrett asked,smiling slightly at her shocked expression.

"No" Kate answered as she turned her back to him. God how she felt embarrassed about the way she had acted. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't worry about it, I mean it's not as if you haven't shocked me before," he joked. Nudging her arm playfully as he sat down.

"Erm….Garrett," Kate started

He looked up into her golden eyes as she worried her lower lips "Yes"

Yet despite his gestures to continue Kate just shook her head. "No never mind"

"What is it?" he asked. She lowered her gaze, staring at the grass as if she was studying the ground with great interest. Her corn silk hair draped across her face, hiding it from view.

"You know when you said that you would follow me where ever I go," She started and He nodded, "Well I was just wondering if you only said that because we were about to die." She didn't look up; instead she started pulling out tufts of grass.

Garrett couldn't help but smirk.

"Ooow, I've seen feisty Kate, scary Kate but …shy Kate. Well I never," He remarked, "I can't help my good looks but no need to feel insecure," He mocked as he pretended to admire his face in the lake. Kate glared up at him while she placed her forefinger on his shoulder. His whole body jolted forward and he fell, head first into the water. She was in hysterics, rolling around with laugher but then stopped short when she didn't see him break the water.

"Garrett?" She called into the lake,her eyes streching further and further as she did not see him re-surface, "What the…" but before she could finish, Garrett lunged out of the lake and grabbed her arms so that she too fell in. They both broke the surface together, floating angelically above the water.

"Garrett," Kate complained as she brushed aside her dangled, wet locks. He tied his hair back with his leather throng. She tried not to stare as his white t-shirt that now clung to his body, revealing his well sculpted chest.

"Hey you started it," he said as he gracefully pulled himself out of the water and lent a helping hand to Kate.

"Whatever." Kate glided back to the house, ringing her hair as she went but Garrett was faster so he stopped her. She shocked him again.

"Hey you should stop doing that because it's _totally_ arousing," he purred. Kate tried to keep a straight face but she could feel the corners of her mouth pulling upwards.

"I meant every word," he suddenly said. She looked into his eyes, he was…..serious.

"Oh," Kate gasped

Garrett stared to jump up and down."That's it, I tell you I'm going to follow you to freaking Alaska and all you can say is oh!" he accused, Kate bit on her lip as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"You just took me by surprise," she defended.

Garrett folded his arms across his chest. "Well I'm still waiting"

Kate's eyebrows knitted together. "For what?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"I don't know maybe, Yeah Garrett I love you too and I would just love for you to come home with me," Garrett said as he tried to mimic her feminine voice.

"Garrett, you're rambling," Kate stated. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. She laughed, it was so melodic and he sighed. Kate was tried of messing around and so she made the first move. Kissing him slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He fastened his arms round her waist firmly and ventured deeper into her kiss.

"How's that for answer," she asked as she unwillingly pulled away.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Garrett and Kate both entered the Cullen's house still soaking wet and in each others arms. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward all looked up.

"You know what I don't even _want_ to know." Emmett joked as he clapped Garrett on the back.

"Well ,you're lucky you can't hear them," Edward added and they all broke out in a fit of laugher.


End file.
